When the Stars Go Blue
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: The girls get to have one clean night of fun, and go to a new teen club where Emily discovers that Damon works there. Just what Emily wanted on her only night of fun... a fight.


So this is my first MIoBI story, yeah. Now I watched the marathon, Monday, and also did some online browsing, mainly youtube, and I wrote this. I'm not extremely familiar with the characters yet like I would be if I were writing a OTH story or something, which reminds me I should probably finish writing that story so I can post it... Oh, anyway I kind of left out and added a few things from the show in this story. Payson was never injured at Nationals, and I'll let you come up with who you think one it, cause I don't think I specified who did. Razor did tutor Emily in Math, but Damon came back and you'll find out what happened as you read. Oh, and the whole Carter/Lauren thing, didn't happen either in this story. **This is Damon singing. **_This is Emily singing. **This is both of them singing together. **_Wow... it got quiet in this room......

* * *

"It's one of the very few times we're actually allowed to go out and have fun," Kaylie exclaimed.

"Legal fun, anyway," Lauren said with an eye roll, "Legal, clean fun until 9 o'clock and no boys. Psh, like that's gonna happen."

"We shouldn't be having fun, we should be training," said Payson said, "That or resting to train."

Emily remained quiet, as usual, during these conversations. Eventually her opinion would be asked and she honestly didn't care. Her mom would probably encourage her to go out and have fun, meet cute boys and act like a normal teenager for one night.

"Emily, what do you think?" Kaylie asked.

She looked at Kaylie, coming out of her thoughts.

"Well… we are being a loud to actually have some fun."

"So it's settled," Kaylie said excitedly, "We're going for a girls night out! Now where should we go?"

"Well we can't go to a party, there's drinking," Lauren said.

"Well then, we should go home and rest up for training tomorrow," Payson advised.

Just as she was about to walk away, Kaylie grabbed her arm.

"We're going out, Payson," she told her, "What about the Pizza Shack?"

"Yes, because on my time off from the Rock and work, I want to spend my time at work," Emily replied sarcastically.

The other three smiled at the comment.

"Okay…" Kaylie took a moment to think, "Hey, what about that teen club that's a few blocks away."

"You mean the one promoted in the flyers all around town?" Payson thought aloud, "What about it?"

"We go there. It's clean, wholesome fun and they have food, non alcoholic drinks and karaoke."

"Karaoke?" Lauren questioned.

"Yes," Kaylie confirmed, "It'll be fun! You girls in?"

Kaylie looked at all of them. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Oh, why not."

Kaylie looked at Payson and Emily.

"Whatever," Emily said with a sigh.

They all looked at Payson. Payson looked deep in thought.

"We leave at exactly 9 o'clock," she demanded.

"Yes! Alright, let's go."

Kaylie walked ahead of them towards the doors. They didn't notice Sasha standing in the doorway of his office watching them in amusement.

After going home to change out of their training attire, the girls met up outside the doors of the teen club. Emily was the last one to arrive.

"Have fun, sweetie," her mom said.

"Okay, mom. Bye."

"Call me if you need a ride."

"Okay."

She closed the car door and walked up to the entrance.

"Alright, let's get this over with," Payson said.

"Payson," Kaylie groaned, "Try to have a little fun and let loose. This is are only chance to do it."

They walked into the club immediately met by music and the horrible sound of someone singing Culture Club.

"Oh, wow," Emily said in awe.

"Let's just get something to drink," Lauren muttered.

They walked over to the bar and sat down on the stools. The bartender had his back to them, placing a bottle of two litter coke on a shelf.

"Hey, can me and my friends get a drink," Kaylie yelled over the horrible singing.

The guy turned around.

"Sure… Kmetko?"

Emily turned away from watching the train wreck on stage to see who called her.

"Damon?"

"Pizza boy?" Lauren questioned.

"Oh, not anymore," Damon said with a sly smirk, "I was just filling in for the original Pizza Boy, right Kmetko? How is Razor, by the way? He kinda hasn't spoken to me since the whole awkward rooftop deal."

"He's fine."

"You two alright?"

"He was tutoring me in math."

The girls watched the interaction between Damon and Emily with interest.

"Really?"

"Really, okay."

"Fine. What do you want to drink?"

"Water."

He gave her a smirk and she rolled her eyes as he turned to the other girls.

"Water for the rest of you as well?"

"Yes," Payson replied.

"Diet coke for me," Kaylie said.

"I'll take a lemonade."

"Coming right up."

They watched him walk to the far end of the bar and turned to Emily.

"What's going on with you two?" Kaylie asked.

"It's nothing," Emily responded.

"Didn't seem like nothing," Lauren said, "I sensed a bit of anger."

"It's just some drama," Emily told them.

"Well you should take care of it," Payson said, "We can't have any drama if we want to be at top performance."

"I know, Payson," Emily said.

"Water, diet Coke, lemonade, and water," Damon announced.

He stared straight into Emily's eyes then left to go tend to someone else.

"Alright, let's have some fun," Emily said, "This is already starting to suck."

"Okay then, let's sing karaoke," Kaylie suggested, "Who wants to go first?"

No one spoke up.

"Okay, we'll nominate someone," she said, "I nominate Payson."

"What? No," Payson argued.

"As long as it's not me," Lauren said "I second that."

"Yeah, Payson, go ahead," Emily agreed, "You should loosen up."

"I did the fashion show, that was loose enough."

Lauren picked up the two page list of songs and looked it over.

"Eye of the Tiger. Perfect. Go sing it Payson."

"I agreed to come, but I'm not gonna go up there and sing," Payson argued, "Why don't one of you guys do it, you were so gung ho to come here anyway."

"Fine, I'll do it," Kaylie said.

She looked at the list of songs.

"I'll do Walk Like an Egyptian."

She took another sip of Coke and stood up.

"Lauren, sing with me."

Lauren raised her eye brows.

"Um, no. Karaoke is not my thing."

"Then why did you come?" Kaylie asked.

"I had nothing better to do."

Emily smiled as she watched Kaylie drag Lauren up off the stool.

"Can't we choose another song?"

"Fine, Lauren, what about Genie in a Bottle?"

"Are you joking?" Lauren asked.

The answer she received was her arm being pulled as Kaylie led her to the stage. Emily and Payson looked at her and looked up at the stage. Damon walked over and leaned on the bar next to Emily as the instrumentals to Genie in a Bottle started to play.

"Your friends good singers?"

"God, I hope so."

He turned to her with a serious expression.

"So… you dating Razor?"

"I'm not aloud to date. You know that."

"I do, but I'm not stupid. Are you and Razor dating?"

Emily took a sip of her water and sat the cup down.

"No. If you would've talked to me after you walked in on us, I would've told you that."

"He was kissing yo-"

"I pushed him away!"

"Because I walked in," Damon said, "If I hadn't, would you have still had your lips on his?"

Emily shook her head, "No. No I wouldn't. I told you that I'd wait for you, and I meant it. Razor thought there was a moment, but there wasn't."

Damon just stared at her. They remained silent letting the sound of Kaylie singing Genie in a Bottle and Lauren, with less enthusiasm, singing backup vocals.

"So you don't like Razor?"

"No."

He smirked and leaned in closer.

"You like me?"

She shook from side to side and her head and rolled her eyes.

"You're unbelievable."

"Thank you."

He stood up and went to go refill a drink.

Lauren and Kaylie walked back to Payson and Emily, sitting back down.

"That was fun," Kaylie said, "Admit it, Lauren."

"It was okay," she said, "I just would've preferred a better song than Genie in a Bottle."

"Well you can pick the next one we do," Kaylie said.

"Right, like I'm gonna sing again."

"You girls did good," Damon complemented, "The best I've heard so far."

"Thanks," Kaylie said, "I just wish would could get Payson to sing."

"I would pay to see that," Lauren said, "Why don't you sing, Emily?"

Lauren took a sip of her lemonade and looked at Emily.

"No, I'm not the greatest singer in the world."

Damon folded his arms and smirked.

"What are you afraid of, Kmetko?"

She looked up at him, "Everything. What are you afraid of?"

He smirked, "Nothing."

He walked around the bar and grabbed her hand, pulling her up.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"On stage."

He felt her try to pull away, but he tightened his grip.

"I don't wanna sing," she fought.

"I'll be up there with you, we'll sing together."

"Yes, that changed my mind, I definitely wanna sing on stage now," she replied sarcastically, "I'll watch you sing, how about that?"

"Not good enough, Kmetko. I want you singing with me."

They stepped up on the stage and he handed her a microphone. She crossed her arms and flipped her hair a little to get it out her face. He picked up another mic and smiled at her.

"The song we have can be a duet," he informed her, "Your words are in pink."

"I'm not a karaoke virgin, you know," she replied.

She got a few laughs from the audience.

"Let's just get this over with," Emily said with a sigh.

He smirked at her as the music started. Emily looked at the screen realizing her line was first.

"_Dancing where the stars go blue_

_Dancing where the evening fell_

_Dancing in my wooden shoes_

_In a wedding gown…"_

"Can't sing my ass," Lauren commented.

"**Dancing out on seventh street**

**Dancing through the underground**

**Dancing little marionette**

**Are you happy now? Yeah"**

Damon turned Emily as he sang.

"**Where do you go when you're lonely?"**

Emily looked at him.

"_Where do you go when you're blue?"_

"_**Where do you go when you're lonely?**_

_**I'll follow you…"**_

He smirked at her.

"**When the stars go blue**

**When the stars go blue"**

"**Laughing with your pretty mouth"**

"_Laughing with your pretty mouth"_

"**Laughing with your broken eyes"**

"_Laughing with your broken eyes"_

"**Laughing with your lovers tongue"**

"_**In a lullaby, yeah…"**_

They turned to face each other, him still smirking and she slightly smiling.

"_**Where do you go when you're lonely**_

_**Where do you go when you're blue**_

_**Where do you go when you're lonely**_

_**I'll follow you…"**_

"**Yeah, yeah…"**

"_**Where do you go when you're lonely**_

_**Where do you go when you're blue**_

_**Where do you go when you're lonely**_

_**I'll follow you…"**_

"**Follow you…"**

"_Follow you…"_

"_**Yeah… yeah**_

_**When the stars go blue**_

_**When the stars go blue**_

_**When the stars go blue**_

_**When the stars go blue**_

_**Where do you go when you're lonely?"**_

They stepped closer to each other.

"_**Where do you go when the stars go blue?"**_

He put an arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head as he tossed their mics down to worker for the stage.

"I thought you couldn't sing."

"I said I'm not the greatest singer," she corrected, "I didn't say I couldn't sing."

They walked down from the stage.

"You still manage to intrigue me more, Kmetko."

"So singing and family members in jail intrigue you?"

They stopped half way back to the bar

"I think it's just you in general."

He leaned down and kissed her lips. When they pulled apart he was smirking.

"So where do you go when the stars go blue?" he asked.

She returned his smirk, "The Starlight Lounge."

* * *

Okay, there's my first story for Make It or Break It. I was listening to Tylerand Bethany sing When the Stars Go Blue, which you can find online or watch One Tree Hill when Chris Keller is in town, and this came to me to write for one of my fav tv couples. It was gonna be Sonny and Chad from SWAC, but Then I remembered the whole Starlight Lounge thing and the song talks about stars, they both can sing... so I made it a Damon and Emily story. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
